


Wonder Boy Saves The Day

by freerangegranola



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, IDK where this fic or pairing came from but it's here now, This is just fluff idek, pegules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freerangegranola/pseuds/freerangegranola
Summary: Peggy has been having a rough time with her psych class all semester, but hasn't been explaining anything in depth to Hercules, her best friend. One day, when he goes to surprise her after class he hears a group of students spreading lies about her and completely raking her name through the mud. Thus, Herc freaks out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Idk when exactly this pairing crawled into my head, but I'm all for Pegules now! I hope you enjoy!! <3

**_**~~~** _ **

 

**_Peggster_ ** **:** _ Ugh I’m so done with this psych class. _

 

**_HUNKules:_ ** _ Why??? Everything A-OK?? _

 

**_Peggster_ ** **:** _ Yeah, just some annoying people who like to make my life Hell™ _

 

**_HUNKules:_ ** _ D: _

 

**_Peggster_ ** **:** _ It’s ok. _

 

**_Peggster:_ ** _ Can we get lunch somewhere? I kinda just want to blow off some steam. _

 

**_HUNKules:_ ** _ Of course! Where? _

 

**_Peggster_ ** **:** _ JJ’s Pizza? _

**_HUNKules:_ ** _ JJ’s Pizza? _

 

**_Peggster:_ ** _ Lol, I knew we were besties for a reason. Meet ya there in 10. _

  
  


**_**~~~** _ **

 

“Yeah, it’s fine Herc, they’re just being rude because I’m beating them in the competition for that professor's internship.” Peggy said as she took a large bite out of her (fairly greasy) slice of pizza.

 

“Well, that’s fucking stupid.” 

 

“Herc! Language.”

 

“Sorry Pegs, but they don’t get to be assholes because you’re a rockstar.” He said angrily, taking a forceful sip from his root beer through the bright yellow straw, ruining the illusion slightly.

 

Peggy’s cheeks colored slightly at the compliment. Smiling, she told her best friend “It’s alright Hercy. In other news, you won’t believe what I walked in on Maria and Eliza doing the other day!”

 

“What?!”

 

**~~~**

 

**_Peggster:_ ** _ I h9 this class. _

 

**_HUNKules:_ ** _ Oh no, what happened? _

 

**_Peggster:_ ** _ Just people being needlessly jerks. _

 

**_HUNKules:_ ** _ >:( You want me to come destroy them?? _ __   
  


**_Peggster:_ ** _... honestly, maybe. _

 

Upon reading that text, Hercules pulled back from his phone screen in surprise. The psychology class had been bothering Peggy all semester, but she had made it a point to only vaguely complain about it, and insist it wasn’t anything too bad. However, when she considered taking Hercules’ (albeit joking) offer to “destroy” her classmates, he knew something was up.

 

**_HUNKules:_ ** _ Do you want to get lunch after class? _

 

**_HUNKules:_ ** _ I’ll buy :) _

 

**_HUNKules:_ ** _ I’ll even get you one of those huge cookies in the dining hall to make up for your shitty day. _

 

**_Peggster:_ ** _. I appreciate it Herc, but maybe another day. I’m just not really up to it rn. _

 

**_Peggster:_ ** _. Shit- I gtg, my prof. is glaring @ me for txting. _

  
  


Hercules frowned at his phone, worried for Peggy. She was a tough girl, no doubt, who could handle herself, but there was no reason she should be dealing with idiotic jerks. Making the impromptu decision to meet Peggy after her class and surprise her with her favorite coffee from the on-campus starbucks (caramel macchiato, almond milk, two extra shots of caramel), he jumped up from his place in the library and headed straight to the starbucks. He checked his phone for the time quickly and saw he only had forty minutes to get the order and to Peggy’s class before it let out. He started walking faster, earning a glare from the librarian as he burst through the doors.

 

**~~~**

 

“It’s so fucking  _ ridiculous _ . Everyone knows there’s only two reasons she’s here. One, because her daddy donates money because she’s grown up being spoiled ass fucking rotten, and two because she’s riding on her sisters’ coattails.” A kid ranted as the psychology class let out. The man was walking towards Hercules’ perch in the hall, who was waiting to see Peggy.

 

Hercules’ head perked up as he heard the man complaining, and being joined in the verbal abuse of some mystery student by a few other students around him. 

 

“Honestly, she’s probably fuckin’ the proffesor. How else would she be getting all A’s?” fumed one of the girls.

 

“She’s probably used to spreading her legs to get what she wants, anyways. That’s the only way she’d be able to get any attention with those two bombshells as her older sisters.” One of the men smirked, his expression growing at the laughter that resounded from the small group of students. They group had stationed themselves right in front of Hercules, who was listening intently with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

 

“I mean, what else could you expect? Who names their kid  _ Margarita  _ expecting anything less than a slut?” Laughed one of the guys, dressed in the most stereotypical frat outfit Hercules could imagine.

 

“ _ Excuse me?”  _ Hercules’ voice growled over the laughing students, who all stopped suddenly to look at him. “Are you talking about Margarita _ Schuyler?!” _ He tried to give them the smallest sliver of the benefit of doubt he had left, but his heart froze when one of the girls replied.

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

Hercules spluttered for a second, then fumed. “How fucking  _ dare  _ you? You all seriously think those things about her? Because she’s kicking all of your asses in this class?” He fought to keep his voice level, mindful of the slow trickle of students still exiting from the large lecture hall.

 

“Psh, do you even know her that well? Because obviously not. The only way she can be doing this well is if she’s doing what she does best and giving some to the professor.”

 

“Yeah, Mr. Lawson totally would change a person’s grade if they banged him, the perv. Besides, if you hadn’t heard, she shouldn’t even be here. The only reason she is is because her sisters bribed the admissions office to let her in with their daddy’s money.”

 

Hercules stared at the girl who had just said that, his eyes glaring. “Who the fuck do you all think you are? She’s a kind hearted, loving, hard-working, genius of a girl! Just because none of you have even a fraction of her dedication and ethic doesn’t mean you get to say that shit about her!”

 

“Dude, listen, man to man, you seriously don’t see that she’s sleeping her way to the top? I mean, she’s the biggest slut I’ve ever seen, she even fucking walks like one. Like-”

 

“WHO THE  _ FUCK _ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? How fucking DARE you?! She is the sweetest girl, and just because you dumbfucks can’t get your own shit together to even come close to beating her in this class, you think you can spread lies about her? Honestly, where the  _ fuck _ do you get off? And another think, you fucking  _ asshole _ -”

 

“Hercules?” A small voice broke through the group, and they all turned around to see a slightly misty-eyed Peggy, holding her bag tightly.

 

“Peggs.”

 

“What’s going on?” She asked, looking back and forth between the people who had been tormenting her behind her back (and to her face) all semester, and to her best friend.

 

“Nothing, Margarita. We’re just going.” One of the girls spoke up, starting to lead the pack away, out of the hall.

 

“Hey, Margie?” A different girl said as she passed her, causing Peggy to look up confused. “Next time you’re screwing Professor Lawson, can you mention I could really use a B this semester? Thanks, doll.” She said with a laugh, walking out behind the group.

 

Peggy looked up at Hercules, who looked as if someone had just simultaneously murdered his dog in front of him, and had punched him in the face. “Herc?” She asked again, her voice still small, not at all at its usual vibrancy that Herc adored.

 

“Yeah, Pegs?” He asked, his own voice very stiff, as if he was trying to not resume yelling.

 

“Um… No. Nevermind-  um, do you just want to go to your apartment right now? I just want to…” She trailed off, her voice catching slightly. Herc’s eyes grew wide at the sound, and he nodded quickly, leading the way. As the were walking, he remembered the drink in his hand.

 

“Here, Peggy.” He said, his voice still off, giving her the drink. She smiled, and accepted her favorite sugar-ridden beverage.

 

“Thanks, Herc.” She said, her mood brightening considerably.  _God, I'm so lucky to have him. No, not have him- have his as a friend._ She thought to herself, ignoring how nice it would be  _to_ have him as more than a friend.

 

**~~~**

 

By the time they had reached the apartment, Peggy had largely gotten over the particularly rough class period, and the mortification of Hercules having heard a lot of what the other students had been saying. She was used to it, and didn’t see a reason to dwell when Hercules had stood up to them (a thought that warmed her from the inside out). She attempted to make small talk as they walked, but Hercules only gave stiff replies, clenching his fists.

 

**~~~**

 

They walked into the apartment, Hercules going into his room to drop off his book bag, while Peggy wandered into the kitchen, grazing, and decided to get Hercules a bottle of water. He seemed really off, even though she had returned to her usual disposition. She jumped when she heard the door slam.

 

A guttural yell through the apartment, making Peggy drop the water she had just grabbed. Peggy rushed to the bedroom, where Hercules was holding a small piece of metal, which she quickly identified to be the rusty door knob. 

 

“Oh my god, Hercules, are you ok?!” She asked worriedly, moving forward to look at the door when he wouldn’t let her look at his hand.

 

“No.” His voice was restrained, but it sounded as if he was holding the weight of the world on his shoulders trying to keep it in check.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m fucking  _ pissed _ Margarita.” He said slowly, carefully. Peggy jolted at hearing him call her by her given name, something he never did. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Those  _ assholes _ ! They think they can just say all the fake shit about you! Who the fuck do they think they are? You’re the sweetest person in the whole world, they can’t say that shit about you! I swear to god, I should go fucking looking for the-”

 

“Hercules, I’m fine, really!” She interjected, not wanting him to do something rash. She also didn’t want him to think she was some fragile girl who couldn’t handle a couple mean words thrown her way.

 

“You were about to cry after class Peggy! They’ve been getting to you all semester!” He fought back, his voice  unintentionally growing louder. He dropped the door knob piece in anger, running his hands over his hair.

 

“I was only going to cry because today was a rough day all around, not just because of those guys. Besides, I can handle it.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to!” He yelled, his residual anger finally releasing. He felt bad as Peggy jumped at his volume, lowering his voice before continuing. “Peggy, you’re the smartest, best, most deserving person I’ve ever met. You’re so sweet and thoughtful, you deserve the world. Those  _ dickheads-”  _ he pointed vaguely, as if they were in the apartment with him. “Shouldn’t even be on your radar, they’re so far below you. If I could be there every day in that class for you, showing them that you’re a badass on your own, I would. You’re your own person. You’re here because you deserved it and worked for it, and no other reason. You’re amazing, Margarita.”

  
  
  


Peggy looked at him, her brow furrowing, her face screwing into a tight expression, before bursting into tears and rushing forward to hug the large man. Hercules looked around the empty room shocked, as if someone would appear to offer assistance in some way. He cautiously folded his arms around her, thinking  _ Shitshitshitshit, did I mess up? Why is she crying, shitshitshit. _

  
  


“Thank you Herc.” She said into his shirt.

 

He rubbed her back slowly, spurring her into speaking once more. “I know that I got here on my own, and I usually don’t listen to those guys, but I’m hormonal right now and I was on edge, and I had a paper due so I was stressed, and there’s the whole thing with you, and just hearing those guys say that today got to me more than usual. Sorry I’m so emotional right now.” She laughed as she said the last line, leaning back and wiping some of the tears off her face.

 

“Peggy.” Hercules said softly.

 

“Yeah?” She said, now using her hoodie sleeves to wipe her face. 

 

“What do you mean, the whole thing with me?”

 

“The fact that I have a huge crush on you, and that you defended my actual honor in front of a group of assholes today, and the fact that you’re always there for me. That whole thing.” She rushed through the confession, but had the courage to finally say it.

 

“You’ve been stressing about that?” He asked in disbelief, pushing himself back in shock.

 

“Yeah? I don’t want to ruin our friendship, you’re my best friend. Sorry, I’m sorry, do you not feel the same? Oh my god, ok, just forget that I said anything.” She quickly worked her overly-emotional brain into a frenzy.

 

“Peggy?” Hercules asked quietly.

 

She looked at him silently, in lieu of an answer.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

This time in lieu of a verbal answer she lifted herself as high as she could, and pressed her lips against his, softly. 

 

**~~~**

 

“Herc, you have to let me go, I need to get to class.” Peggy laughed, a few days later as her new boyfriend held her in a tight hug. 

 

“No way, I’m not letting you go to that class full of assholes.” He said seriously.

 

“I don’t know what to say to you, hon. I have to go, I have to be there for the test review today.”

 

“I’ll walk you there, and pick you up, and if anyone says anything tell them your big strong boyfriend will come and punch them in the face.”

 

“Come on wonder boy, let’s get me to class.” She laughed, grabbing his hand as they made the trek across campus.

 

“Hey, Herc?” Peggy asked a few minutes later, breaking the comfortable silence.

 

“Yeah, pegs?”

 

“Thank you. For everything.”

 

**~~~**

 

As Hercules was leaving the building after he dropped Peggy off, he saw one of the frat boys who was antagonizing her the other day. He walked up to him, straightening his back to reach his full height.

 

“Hey, you.” He called, trying to adopt a deeper voice. 

 

The kid stopped, immediately recognizing Hercules to be the man who yelled at his group of friends last class for making fun of the Schuyler sister.

 

“Uh, yeah?” He said, looking slightly paler as Hercules walked up, looming over him.

 

“If I ever hear about you spreading lies about my girlfriend again, I will not hesitate to destroy you. Got it? I recommend passing that along to your little asshole buddies to. I swear to god, if you fuck with her one more time…” He let the threat hang in the air, as the boy stammered and nodded his head vigorously.

 

“Sorry, I’ll never do it again, sorry, I swear-”

 

“If you actually feel bad about it, apologize to her, asswipe.”

 

“I will! Sorry, yeah, sorry again!” He scurried off into the building, Hercules snorting behind him. He wasn’t one to engage in physical violence, but his menacing figure didn’t particularly lead people to thinking that.

 

**~~~**

 

  
**_Peggster <3: _ ** _ Wtf?? _

 

**_< 3 HUNKules <3 : _ ** _??! _

 

**_Peggster <3: _ ** _ Nothing bad- this kid, Damien, one of the  ones who’s been horrible all semester just came up and apologized??? I don’t know why, but he seemed really shaken up. And then, like, three of the other frat guys said sorry too? _

 

**_< 3 HUNKules <3 : _ ** _ Good! They probably realized how amazing of a woman you are and felt bad for being dicks the whole year. _

 

Peggy smiled at her phone, secretly thinking Herc somehow had something to do with it, but she had no proof. Furthermore, she didn’t care. She was just grateful.

 

**_Peggster <3:  _ ** _ Alright, Wonder Boy, class is starting, I gtg. We still on for l8r? _

 

**_< 3 HUNKules <3: _ ** _ By later, you mean disney movies and food from the dining hall?? _

 

**_Peggster <3: _ ** _ Duh _

 

**_< 3 HUNKules <3: _ ** _ In that case, always. _

 

**_**~~~** _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you have any comments/feedback I'd love to hear! Thank you again so much! <3


End file.
